Maximum Penalty
by S4ltv1n3g4r
Summary: Spoof of Chicago. When Tonks kills a man on impulse, she gets sent to Azkaban to find out she'll be sharing Snape's attourney services with Bellatrix Lestrange. Who knows what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following story. It's either a Chicago-plotline version of Harry Potter or a Harry-Potterized Chicago, (sans singing due to my inability to write poetry) but I own none of it. And take it easy, it's parody, that's why it's un-canon.  
**

It was good to induce the fearful cowering of others, so thought Bellatrix Lestrange as she tightened her grip on her wand. She was angry beyond measure. Andromeda had crossed the line being a blood traitor, but now, she'd really done it. She should have realized that if she didn't end up dead that she'd end up with nothing. Ted wouldn't stand for this--or would he? The minds of Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors worked in strange ways.

Not usually one to indulge in killings of a personal nature, reserving her services for the Dark Lord, Bellatrix recieved satisfaction in threatening Andromeda and Rodolphus with death. They'd been wrong, and more importantly, stupid, in allowing Bellatrix to catch them, for lack of a better term, exchanging fluids. Had they meant for her to catch them? It certainly was an unwise choice. Bella didn't even bother to rant and scream, or sneer insulting remarks at her husband, who had disgraced the entire Black family, and her sister, who was a traitor on so many levels. It was very, very good to lift her Cruciatus curse on the two, only to inflict a greater revenge...

"_Avada kedavra._"

Bellatrix was apprehended by Aurors just hours later. She was unable to fight given her constant maniacal cackling.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was inexplicably depressed. The Ministry was slowly crumbling, and the Death Eaters were more powerful than ever. Rather than their usual outings and killing sprees, they were taking out governments and gradually taking control, which Tonks supposed was better than before, since they were merely deseating the government instead of killing. It seemed everyone was losing their grip. And speaking of losing grips... 

Tonks hurriedly got dressed. Daylight was approaching, and Remus would soon be home, by which time, Antonin Dolohov would need to be out of the apartment complex and the evidence of their doings hidden. She listened closely for howling in the distance--as long as she heard it, she was safe. "Will I be seeing you again soon?" she asked romantically.

"Nope," Dolohov replied flatly. "I've got what I wanted."

"We could do it again sometime," Tonks suggested, blinded by his good looks and indifferent attitude. "We've been together for a month now, and I know, because that was the day my Aunt Bellatrix killed her husband and my mum." Dolohov shook his head.

"I meant when we were talking. You know, about the Aurors." Tonks's eyes widened with anger.

Finally, she came to the sensible realization. "You used me!" she screamed as Dolohov headed for the door. "You said you loved me, when all this time you were just collecting information for your Death Eater pals! And now you're just telling me, as if I can do nothing to stop you!" Dolohov shrugged. "You little bloody--" Tonks reached for her wand from on top of the dresser, pointing it at him with rage, her expression contorted in a deranged, raving fit. She couldn't believe she'd been so naive as to believe his lies.

"That's life, kid," he said coldly. He opened his mouth to say one more thing, but Tonks beat him to it:

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" It felt good. Her body shook with surprise as she prodded at the earthly remains of Dolohov, feeling empowered. She mentally kicked herself for taking joy in a fellow human laying lifeless on the floor of her apartment, but the satisfaction of acting on impulse overwhelmed any other feeling. The sun peeked over the horizon in the distance--Remus would be there soon, back from wherever he happened to have been rampaging about--and so would Aurors.

* * *

"Ain't he the cheerful murderer," an Auror chuckled, pointing his lit wand at Remus Lupin. "That's got to be a new record for us. Killing to confession in an hour flat!" 

"Well, a man's got a right to protect his home and his loved ones, right?" Remus said casually. "I was coming home and I noticed this burgular climbing through the window, with my wife sleeping in there like an angel, so I went upstairs and dueled with him. It wasn't until the first curse was fired that Nymphadora even opened her eyes."

"Uh-huh," the Auror commented.

"Supposing--just supposing he had _violated_ her, you know what I mean, _violated_?" Remus continued. "That would have been horrible. Think what would have happened if I'd have gone for a drink with the guys instead of coming straight home."

"At seven A.M?" the Auror asked, frowning. "Name of deceased: Antonin Dolohov."

"Dolohov? How could he be a burgular?" Remus wondered aloud. "She lied to me! Dolohov is--was--a Death Eater, Aurors have been on his trail for days! If anything, she should have arrested him!"

"You mean you _weren't_ present at the time of the murder?" the Auror asked suspiciously.

"She had him covered in a sheet and telling me her story about how he was a burgular! Bollocks! Tonks, why didn't you arrest him?"

Tonks jumped up in shock. "You git! You disloyal husband! You promised you'd stick!" she yelled.

"According to security footage, she's been _arresting_ him three times a week for the past month," the Auror went on. Tonks was a mess, sobbing and having a total breakdown. "There's evidence of the curse in her wand!"

"It's true, I killed him, but he was really trying to burgle me!" she pleaded.

"Well, that's bloody hell not what it looks like," Remus muttered, walking out of the room. The Aurors grabbed Tonks and led her down the steps to a flying prison escort car as sha flailed in response.

"Yeah, I killed him, and I'd kill him again, the git!" she screamed, struggling to wrench herself from their grasp.

A second Auror rolled his eyes. "Once was enough, you little basket case. Scrimgeour is willing to use the maximum penalty."

Shrinking in fear, Tonks stuttered, "Wha--what do you mean, 'maximum penalty'?"

The Auror slammed the car door, causing her to jump in her chained seat. "Take her to Azkaban, and keep her quiet! I've got better things to do than listen to these rantings of hers." He got into the front seat, while Tonks struggled with the magic chains that held her in place.

"What the hell do you mean? What's the maximum penalty?" she demanded. The Aurors laughed evilly. If you hadn't witnessed the whole situation, you might mistake the Ministry for a corrupt dictatorship.

"Dementors."


	2. What Are You In For?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Chicago.**

Ugh. Prison smelled like a multitude of dead and rotting things. Tonks didn't even bother to look at her surroundings as she sat on a bench surrounded by her fellow prisoners, waiting for the matron to take her to her cell. She almost felt sorry for the criminals who had walked the floors of this building before nearly all the Dementors had fled to Voldemort--if it was this miserable now, she'd hate to imagine what it had been like with those atrocities floating about.

"On your feet, ladies!" came a voice as the door to the small holding area opened. Tonks looked up to catch a glimpse of the matron, but looked down immediately upon glancing the features of Molly Weasley. The assorted convicts filed out, but Molly stopped Tonks before she could reach the door. "Well, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Likewise," Tonks said in a rushed manner. She shivered in the cold, wintery air blowing through the prison as Molly walked her down the corridor. With her eyes still glued to the floor, she said, "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I belong in here. You see, I didn't really do anything wrong." She was convinced it was the truth: what had she done wrong? Killed a Death Eater. Sure, she was off duty, and it was for personal reasons, but...she'd killed a Death Eater! Shouldn't she be recieving honors, instead of being sentenced to death?

"I've never heard of a Death Eater getting killed and not getting just what was coming to him," Molly said, "But unfortunately, the bloody legal system had changed. Now, you'll be staying in the west wing. Murderess Row, we call it, although it's more like the multiple Death Rows there are in this godforsaken place..."

"Is it nicer there?" Tonks interrupted, a feeble attempt at making conversation. It was like someone else was controlling her actions and speech--someone who loved to see her embarrased. Molly only chuckled. Across the corridor, someone was banging on the bars.

"Molly, look at this issue of the Daily Prophet!" the cell's inhabitant called. "'Not in memory do we recall so ghastly and despicable a double homocide.' You've got connections, do you think that perhaps you could get them to change it?"

Molly rolled her eyes, though Tonks couldn't tell, as her eyes were still glued to the floor. "You know I couldn't buy that publicity," Molly said. The clinking of coins was heard.

"Oh really?" the prisoner asked, apparently holding out a large amount of money.

"Ugh! Fine!" Molly agreed, "But only because my family's desperate! Curse you and your family fortune." She took the coins, and for the first time, Tonks dared look up--only to face her mother's murderer, her aunt Bellatrix, staring at her from behind metal bars. Tonks blinked. She blinked again. She began gaping, the element of surprise being the only thing keeping her from reaching inside the bars and strangling Bellatrix. So, one can only imagine her shock and disgust when she was locked into the adjacent cell.

"Molly, it sure is cold in here, and with an unpleasant air of evil, too, don't you think?" Tonks said from behind her rusted bars, her nose crinkling from the smell of mildew on the walls and periodically stealing a glare at her aunt. "You wouldn't happen to have a few extra blankets tucked away, would you? Or perhaps a handgun?"

Molly chuckled. "I wish you hadn't been sentenced to the Dementors," she said. "Your company will certainly make my job feel less like an act of desperation." With that, she turned the corner, also glaring at Bellatrix. In fact, many of the prisoners were glaring as if they held a personal grudge against Bellatrix Black, perhaps the most hated prisoner of Azkaban.

"Ah, Nymphadora," Bellatrix began. Tonks flinched slightly as Bellatrix said her name. "Where to start? I always knew you'd come to your senses and join the Dark Side." Her eyes shined with an insane satisfaction as she huddled in the shadowy portion of her cell, looking more like a mix between a deadly panther and a hobo from the 80's than a familiar relative.

"I killed a Death Eater," Tonks grinned, marking the encounter as a small triumph over her aunt.

"Oh yeah? What are you using for grounds?" Tonks gave her a quizzical look. "You know, at your trial?"

"The truth," Tonks said simply. They had to let her off...right?

"That's a one-way ticket to the death house," Bellatrix scoffed. "And you deserve it, too, you filthy halfblood."

Tonks picked up a small rock and flung it at Bellatrix, who ducked and was missed by a centemeter. Never before had Tonks been so accurate in her aim. "What are you using for grounds then?" she mocked, crossing her arms and narrowing her gaze. Bellatrix was silent in thought. "Aww, is the wittle baby afwaid to get its soul sucked out by da Dementows?" Tonks asked in a mock baby voice.

"That's _my_ thing!" Bellatrix fumed. After a few seconds, she presented her story. "Here goes. Roddy and I were having one of our typical pre-Muggle-suburbian-rampage drunken parties, and I'd asked Andromeda to come along. The three of us were drinking, and having a few laughs...then we ran out of Firewhiskey. So, I went into the next room to get some, came back, and there was Andromeda and Rodolphus, sans clothing, commiting the most idiotic and disgusting misuse of wands I'd ever seen, with clear-white bodily fluids everywhere, and the moaning...oh, I just can't get the moaning out of my head..."

"Stop now," Tonks said, cringing. She couldn't believe it--her mother, getting involved with a Death Eater? Bella had to be lying. All thought and function was shoved from her mind--Remus, the death penalty, even her hatred of Bellatrix--as she revolted at the thought of her mother with a Death Eater.

She was just like her mother.

"No, no, I'm not done," Bellatrix insisted, "I haven't gotten to the part where I lie."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Tonks shrieked in irritation. She was trying to think and reflect, and all Bellatrix could do was make everything worse by doing the only thing she could--being a one-dimensional psycho.

"Fine," Bellatrix scoffed, "But you'll crack first. I've got the floating vegetables and talking pidgeons to keep me company."

The hours wore on. Days passed, and Tonks became more and more twitchy and intolerant of her surroundings. The truth about her mother disturbed her, and she often found herself mumbling to herself, having refused to speak to her aunt. It wasn't long before she had trouble metamorphosing. The food was disgusting, and she could barely keep it down. After weeks, her frame was gaunt, her hair mousy and lank. At long last, a prisoner was put into the cell on the other side of her.

As she was escorted down the corridor by Molly, who was trying to comfort the sobbing girl, Tonks recognised her face immediately: it was Fleur Delacour. "I know you didn't do it," Molly said in a feeble attempt to make her stop crying. She was babbling in French, having reverted from English out of fear and nerves. "There, there, I'll see if there's any way to get you out of here." Fleur shakily walked into the cell and curled into a ball in the corner.

"Tonks? Is zat you?" she asked.

Finally, a familiar face. "Yeah," Tonks replied. She would have said, 'glad you decided to drop in', but, since they were in prison, it didn't seem entirely appropriate. "So, what are you in for?" Fleur began to speak very quickly, alternating between French and English, and the only part Tonks caught was 'Bill Weasley'.

"Yeah, but did you do it?"

Fleur shook her head. "Now guilty," she choked out through her sobs. _I guess some people have it worse,_ Tonks thought. And all this time she'd been complaining about her own fortune.

* * *

A/N: At long last, here's chapter 2. R&R, and all that stuff that goes in an author's note. Kind of a dark chapter, I know, but don't worry, things get more parody-ish.  



	3. Help Is On The  Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Chicago. And I haven't seen the movie in a while, so the events may be out of order.  
**

Laundry was perhaps the only thing Tonks could think of to occupy herself. If it hadn't been for some changes in the system, she would be stuck in her cell dreading her trial, but, as it was, she was pulling towels and fancy underwear out of the dryer. "Whose are these?" she muttered curiously, snickering as she held up a contraption of black lace.

"I heard they were Bella's," a fellow prisoner called after her as she grabbed some towels and headed to the public bathroom to put them in. She still couldn't get used to the place, and nearly got lost on her way to the bathroom, but she couldn't be blamed, as her mind was on things like, say, not getting her soul sucked out.

"Listen, Bella, you're like...well...I'd like you out of here as soon as possible, to put it simply," Molly was saying. Tonks listened carefully through the bathroom door, her mind only half on replacing the towels. "I'd rather it hadn't come to bribes, but, while that's what's happening, I'll settle for fifty Galleons."

"FIFTY GALLEONS FOR A LETTER?" Bellatrix shouted. "Forget this! I don't need a bloody lawyer."

Tonks pressed her ear harder to the door, curious to know exactly what they were talking about. "Alright then, if that's how you feel about a loss of soul..."

"Augh! Fine!" Bellatrix hissed angrily, followed by the sounds of coins dropping onto a table. "Joke shop's not going too well then, eh?" she spat sarcastically. Her authorative footsteps could be heard scraping down the corridor with irritation. Tonks chose this moment to emerge from the bathroom, black lacy underthings in hand.

"Bellatrix, I have your personals, laundered by yours truly," she said. Bellatrix turned around with a snapping motion, snatching her undergarments back with irritation and beginning to stalk away. "Bellatrix, you've been here before," Tonks began. Bellatrix spun around slowly. "The Aurors said that Scrimgeour is willing to sentence me to the Dementor's Kiss," she said shakily, trying to contain the fear.

"So?" Bellatrix asked impassively.

"So, I'm scared," Tonks admitted. "As much as I hate to ask you of all people, I need some advice."

Bellatrix smirked coldly. "Alright then, little Nymphadora. Would you like some advice?" she crooned through gritted teeth. "Keep your hands the bloody hell off my underwear, you filthy blood-traitor."

Tonks fumed with anger, but by the time she'd cooled down enough to say anything, Bellarix had already rounded the corner. Molly Weasley was standing behind her and chuckling. "That Bellatrix is something, isn't she? No matter what her blood status, she's just as common as ever. Come have a seat," she backoned, and Tonks followed her into an office with a few lumpy armchairs. "Now, what are you going to use for grounds at the trial?"

Tonks looked from side to side, becoming nervous once more as she slid into a chair. "Well, I ovbiously can't just tell the truth," she began.

"But..." Molly led.

"But...with Veritaserum, there's not much I can do." Molly nodded as she finished the sentence.

"You'll need to completely evade the system if you intend on surviving. You'll need a lawyer, too, might I suggest Severus Snape?"

Tonks's eyes widened in shock. "Snape?" she repeated, not knowing exactly what to think. She didn't know where his loyalties were, bu he may have been her only chance... "But he's not even a lawyer!"

"He lies undetected to the Dark Lord," Molly pointed out. Tonks sank back into her chair. _Snape it is, then, _she thought. What choice did she have? "I'll contact him for you." Tonks felt more at ease as Molly began to laugh softly as she scribbled Snape's name and address on a scrap of parchment. "You know, I charged Bellatrix fifty Galleons to have a letter sent to him on her behalf."

Tonks's nerves began to act up again. "So I'm sharing a non-qualified lawyer with _her_?" she asked in half-disgust. Molly nodded, and Tonks dismissed herself, feeling a bit sick--she had no choice but to have Snape represent her if she wanted to survive.

"Tonks, wait!" Molly called, but it was too late. From across a long corridor, Bellatrix had been feebly levatating the rubbish bin to the center of the office, and she'd managed to move it just enough so that Tonks would trip on the way out, crashing onto the hard prison floor with a groan of pain and the shouting of a few profanities.

"Bellatrix," Tonks spat bitterly. "Why is it that she always knows how to get on my last nerve?" She pulled herself to her feet with irritation. If she'd had a wand, Bellatrix would have been cursed into another dimension by now.

"Blood is thicker than evil, I suppose," Molly answered. "Every convict in this prison would kill to have Snape represent them," she mused. Tonks couldn't help but giggle at the irony. For one thing, many of the convicts had already killed for no reason, so of course they'd do it with a motive, and for another:

"He's not even a lawyer," she said again.

"Terrible waste," someone in a nearby cell called.

* * *

"Where'd you get that?" Tonks asked, eyeing enviously the package of Every Flavored Beans her aunt was eating from in the cell beside hers. 

"I have a source," Bellatrix plainly stated.

"You have a candy source?" Tonks asked suspiciously. "Why haven't you just broken out yet?"

"Snape's got something planned out," Bellatrix explained. "Jelly bean?" she held out her hand between the bars and offered some beans to Tonks, who, as much as she despised her aunt, also very much missed the luxuries of the outside world. She took them and put one in her mouth, feeling the immediate urge to spit it out.

"That's disgusting!" she exclaimed. "What was that, a sardine?"

"It's all just psychology," Bellatrix mused. "People will believe anything printed on a package." Tonks rolled her eyes, shoving her hand between the bars and cramming a handful of beans into Bellatrix's mouth.

"So, you _did_ give me all the gross ones," Tonks said triumphantly, watching Bella nearly throw up. In the middle of her mischevious laughter, she was interrupted by Severus Snape tapping on her shoulder.

"What an unpleasant surprise to find you _here_," he drawled.

"Snape!" she exclaimed in relief. "I take it you got Mrs. Weasley's letter?"

"Indeed, but it will cost you five thousand Galleons," he answered. Tonks couldn't help but be a bit dumbfounded.

"Seems a little steep, doesn't it?" she began. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing," she continued, getting to her feet, "But perhaps we could arrange a sort of..._preferred customer discount..._"

"Now that that's out of your system...Nymphadora, you mean only one thing to me," Snape droned, leaning against the prison bars. "Contact me when you've got five-thousand Galleons." He made a funny little twitching gesture that might have been a thumbs-up and a wink, Tonks couldn't tell, but she took a bit of comfort in knowing that he, like Molly, was probably only putting up the charade in front of Bellatrix in order to extort money from her. Despite the cruel laughter Tonks felt bubbling inside her, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her aunt, but it did not quite outweigh the animosity.


	4. Both Reached For The Wand

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Severus Snape never missed an oppurtunity to make old grudges resurface. The day Remus Lupin came into Twelve Grimmauld Place was no exception. From the moment Lupin stepped into the small study, Snape was quick to make sarcastic comments. "So, she cheats on you with a Death Eater, kills him, and tries to pin it on you, and you're stcking by her. Most men would just leave her in that hellhole. How..._noble._"

"Well, thank you," Lupin began.

"I was joking," Snape sneered. "Have you got the five-thousand Galleons?"

Lupin shifted uneasily. "Well, I've only got three hundred," he admitted with embarassment. Snape smirked coldly.

"Well then--"

"Look, do you know how hard it is to get a high-paying job with my condition?"

"Ah, that reminds me..." Snape opened a desk drawer and put a goblet full of a smoking potion on the desk between them.

"Are you going to start charging me for that, too?" This made Snape begin to snicker under his breath.

"I was never going to charge you for anything," he drawled. "I was just rather eager to see your reaction." Lupin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with surprise, but he shook his head, as if to say, _I should have known._ "I'll take your wife's case--" he flinched slightly "--and stick with it."

Remus cocked his head: this was a blatantly non-Snapeish thing to do, for lack of a better term. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

The answer was quite simple, really: as the Dark Lord was demanding that he defend Bellatrix for free, it would look suspicious if he denyed the service to a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Naturally, the Dark Lord had expected him to sabotage Tonks's case on purpose, as she had killed a useful Death Eater, and he knew exactly how to keep the jury confused. But why should he waste such an explanation on Remus Lupin, who was in on the joke of Snape's would-be death years and years ago? "Do you want your wife to _live_ or not?"

Given the present circumstance, Remus had no choice but to accept.

* * *

"And I have no idea what happened after that, I completely blacked out...I only know that I didn't do it." Reporters sure were stupid, Tonks thought to herself, watching them eat up her aunt's cock-and-bull story. _Of course she meant to kill my mum, and remembers doing it, too, _she thought. Even worse was that, waiting for her own press conference, she had listened in on Bellatrix's only to have to relive her mother's disgusting affair with Rodolphus Lestrange, which she had long since decided was worse than both deaths combined. As it was, she didn't exactly have time to dwell on it, as Snape had enthusiastically taken her case and concocted a story, without waiting for her O.K, of course. The memory still gave her much needed laughs, which were hard to come by in Azkaban: 

_"What were you like at school?" Snape asked._

_"Oh, I was a real clutz--"_

_"You must have been rather intelligent--"_

_"Alright...um, I got good marks in Concealment and Disguise," Tonks had considered. It had taken her a while to think of something good about herself in the dismal prison._

_"Perfect: you wanted to be an Auror."_

_"I _was_ an Auror," Tonks brought up with a roll of her eyes, before allowing Snape to slip a bottle into her hand: pink hair dye. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the irony. Never before had she needed to dye her hair, and, when she'd lost the ability to Metamorphose other times, she'd also lost the will to do most anything else..._

"Ms. Black has no idea who the real culprit was, but is offering a substantial reward to anyone with information," Snape was explaining to the press as Tonks snapped back into the present.

"How much is the reward?" asked Rita Skeeter.

"I don't know, how much?" Bellatrix whispered to Snape, irritation and confusion mingling on her face. "What are you talking about? I'm not offering a reward!" she demanded as the press conference ended, though the reporters did not disperse: Tonks's conference would commence immediately afterward. Her stomach knotted tightly.

"We'll just deny it later--Nymphadora, time to go." Tonks was too nervous to even tell him off for using her name.

"Good luck, Pinky," Bellatrix siad with a sarcastic smirk as Tonks followed Snape to a wooden podium. Rita Skeeter was eyeing her hungrily and making her feel intimidated.

The questions were easy enough, considering Snape answered them all. Tonks felt more uncomfortable than ever as she discovered that none of these answers were true. Irrelevant questions like 'How do you think your parents are reacting to this' were answered with elaborate sob-stories like 'Nymphadora is sure her parents are very proud looking down from Heaven, knowing their daughter is not caving to the pressure of our unjust system. It was they, in fact, who contributed much to her sense of righteousness, but her temper was never really under control, and their money helped indirectly fund her outbursts..."

She felt like a whining martyr, even though Snape was the one confusing everyone beyond the point of reaching conclusions. She was thankful he was trying to save her life, but by the end of the press conference, when Tonks was heading back to her cell, she never wanted to hear the empty lie that 'they both reached for the wand' again.

Bellatrix was laughing cruelly at the end of Tonks's press conference. Tonks thought nothing of it: her aunt _always_ found something to laugh cruelly about, but Bellatrix pulled her niece around to face her as she walked down the corridor, and Tonks winced in preparation from something nasty.

"I don't know what he's planning, either," Bellatrix said with a mutinous sneer in Snape's direction. "Brilliant lawyer...completely nutters...you know, you look just like your mother," she commented. Tonks was rendered rather uncomfortable by her aunt's sudden change of subject. "Before we went down different paths, I had wanted your mother to join me in service to the Dark Lord...Cissy had always been to delicate, but Andromeda--she had potential. We would have been his favorites..."

Tonks had heard enough about her mother and Death Eaters to drive anyone insane. "Stay away from me!" she shouted, "What do you want?"

"I just want my own job back, Nymphadora," Bellatrix explained. Tonks cringed as her name was spoken. "But the Dark Lord needs more followers. If we're going to accomplish anything, I can hardly go back alone..."

Tonks, knowing exactly what Bellatrix was suggesting, made haste down the corridor. She could feel her eyes welling with tears, but blinked them back, continually walking, quickening her pace--anything to get her away from Bellatrix. "Where are you going?" the Death Eater inquired.

"Solitary!" Tonks blurted, shouting the first thing that came to her mind. "That way I can get away from you!" Though Tonks had no intention of being locked in a soft room in a straight jacket, the looks on the guards' faces in response to her hysterical behavior told her it was likely to happen, but with each passing second, she felt it would be worth it to be away from Bellatrix, as the scariest thing was that a murderous rampage sounded like exactly what she needed.

* * *

** A/N: I might put this on hiatus for a few weeks, as I've got a lot of stuff to do. You guys must hate me, I haven't updated this in months! Review!**


End file.
